Want
by H.dollz
Summary: Ally Dawson is a bad-ass, spoilt, rich girl who is used to getting everything she wants. And Austin Moon is no exception. AU fic, OOC. AustinxAlly
1. Chapter 1

**Want**

**A/N: I know I'm not in any position to be writing new Fanfictions what with having, like, four uncompleted ones, but when a plot comes knocking, you can't just ignore it. :3**

**This is an AU fic.**

**Both Austin and Ally will be OOC in this fic.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was hot.

It was so fucking hot.

And humid.

Oh Jesus, it was humid.

I stumbled out into the front of the airport, where all the taxis and little cafes and shit were located, and cursed under my breath.

Did I mention I was dragging along, like two suitcases which probably weighed, like, twice as much as I did?

Because I _was _dragging around two suitcases that weighed twice as much as I did.

My dad - if you could even call him that - _promised _he'd have the bitch he was banging at the moment pick me up at the airport. And here I was. At the airport. No bitch to be seen.

I sighed, storming back into the airport, dragging the two suitcases behind me. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know anyone here. I stumbled through the building until I had found an arrow, pointing upwards. I saw the word _restaurants. _I found a lift, and rushed into it, pushing the button of the floor I wanted to go to, then slumping against a wall.

_'Come stay with me in Miami_,' he said. _'You'll love it here', _he said. And I knew why he wanted me there. Because he had a new bitch called Candy.

I shit you not. Lester was now screwing some chick who was about fifteen years his junior, and her name was fucking Candy.

Candy was, in a word, psychotic.

And Lester wanted me to stay in their house because he thought we could all be one big, happy family.

Never gonna happen.

I hated the bitch, and I was sure that the bitch hated me too, though she'd never voice her opinion on me out loud.

Not if she wanted to keep her nice car and jewelry and shit.

I had been in Miami for about a half hour.

I hated it.

I wanted to go back to New York, where I had spent the better part of my life building my reputation, and making friends, and making sure everyone knew who I was.

I was respected. Fucking respected, okay? No-one ever messed with me.

But now, I was in a completely different state, and no-one knew who I was.

Much too soon, the elevator doors opened, and I had to fight back a sob as I started pulling the two cases out of it.

A few minutes later, I was back in front of the airport again, with coffee, this time, my bags beside me.

I was done dragging them around, they could get fucking stolen for all I cared.

I took a sip of my coffee, immediately bending over and doing a spit-take, unknowingly aiming at some girls shoes.

"Watch it!" She roared, glaring.

I rolled my eyes. Like I gave a shit.

Even the _coffee _here was shitty.

I knew I had the option of actually calling Lester to find out how the fuck he expected me to get home, but I wasn't going to.

I was practically being dragged here against my will, after being expelled from my second school.

I had suggested just relocating to another school _in _NY, but Lester wanted me 'in the same state' as him so he could 'watch me'.

I didn't fucking need to be _watched_. I needed a dad who actually gave a shit about how his daughter arrived home, ya know?

I didn't have one of those, apparently.

I wasn't bitter about the fact that Lester didn't really care about me, or anything. Because bitterness gets you nowhere. It's best to just suck it up and get on with life.

About ten minutes later, I heard a voice from down the street.

"Allyson! Allyson! Is that you?"

I slowly dragged my eyes up from the pavement to see who the _fuck _was calling me 'Allyson', and if there were too many witnesses present for me to scratch her face off.

But, of course, I already knew who it was. The only person to ever call me by my full name.

I saw a woman running into view, and my eyes narrowed some more.

This was her. The chick Lester was with. For now.

She had very short brown hair, small eyes the color of mud, thin lips, a huge ass and small tits.

Dad could've done better.

I opened my mouth to tell her that, but her arm was suddenly around me.

"I know you're angry that I'm late but-"

I prised myself away from her. She smelt like sweat and strong perfume.

"First things first," I told her, folding my arms. "One, my name is _Ally. _Not Allyson. Two, you're damn fucking straight, you're late."

"I will not tolerate that kind of language, young lady," She told me for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever." I cut her off. This wouldn't be the first time I'd heard this speech. I started to walk in the direction she'd came, towards a sleek, small Ferrari which was obviously now hers. "Just grab my bags, will ya?" I called out to her.

* * *

"How was your flight?" Candy asked me pleasantly on the ride home.

"I sat beside a couple who kept trying to attempt to joining the Mile High club," I told her in an enthusiastic voice. "It was delightful!"

"Language," She commented, and I wanted to tell her that I didn't even fucking swear, but she continued. "But I know what'll brighten your day - we're having dinner with a very nice family this evening - The De la Rosa's."

Candy's version of a "nice family" was a family of complete tards who did nothing but talk about global warming, and church, and how kids were "getting out of control these days".

I groaned. "I'm not going." I told her. I just _knew _the De la Rosa's were going to be total fucking dweebs.

"Yes, you are. They're all looking forward to meeting you, especially the youngest two, Trish and Trent."

I groaned even louder.

Great.

Fucking great.

* * *

"Now, I need you to be on your best behavior. Rosie, the mother of the two younger one's, is one of my best friends. Wear appropriate clothes - if you're wearing a dress, it should be at least knee length." Candy said, coming into my room without knocking like the she-devil she was.

I ignored her, and focused on applying eyeliner and mascara.

Now, I had to say, my new room wasn't _too _bad. It had it's own bathroom, a good view, and it was bigger than my old one back in New York.

"That shirt looks good on you," Candy said, and I resisted the urge to tell her that I was wearing my pajama top instead of what I was wearing out in case I got make-up on it.

I kept ignoring her and started to apply blusher.

I heard Candy give up on trying to bond with me then, and walk away, asking Lester which earrings he thought she should wear.

When my hair was in a messy bun, tendrils falling around my face, my eye makeup was done, and I was wearing a dress way above knee-length (just to piss Candy off), I looked in the mirror and smiled.

Not too shabby, Dawson.

When I got downstairs, Candy was holding up two pairs of diamond earrings, still wondering which pair she should wear.

I looked closely at them both.

I saw no difference.

"Which do _you _prefer?" She kept saying to my dad, and then immediately disagreed with whatever pair he chose.

I heaved a sigh.

"There's no difference." I called from the stairs.

They both looked at me.

"There is," Candy protested.

"You are literally holding two of the same pair of earrings." I turned to my dad. "Why are you wasting your time with her?"

Candy took a deep breath. "This doesn't concern you, Allyson."

"Motherfuck," I groaned, resisting violence. "My name is Ally!" I yelled. I turned to Lester again. "Tell her! Tell her that I don't know this 'Allyson' she keeps speaking of."

Lester hesitated. "Well... Ally, your full name technically _is _Ally-"

"You're taking her side?" I spluttered, shell-shocked. Candy had a smug smile on her face that she didn't even try to hide.

"I'm not taking anyone's side-"

"Whatever." I interrupted. If he wanted to be on the bitch's side, then fine.

"I'll be in the car," I said, going towards the front door.

"That dress is much too short," Candy suddenly said, realizing what I was wearing for the first time.

I flipped her off and walked away.

* * *

We were let into the De la Rosa's house by a butler, and in the hall was an olive-skinned woman, beaming at us.

"Candy! And Lester! Oh, it's so good to see you!" The woman said, hugging them both. They all started to exchange pleasantries, pretty much ignoring me for the moment.

I looked around at the huge house. The ceiling was very high, and the walls were white, and a long, spiral staircase led to upstairs.

"Oh, and Allyson!" Rosie De la Rosa greeted me, and I instantly hated her. "How nice to finally meet you! Your step-mother has told me so much about you!"

So all bad things, then.

"Trish and Trent are in the playroom, just down the hall there." She told me. I took that as my cue to leave them alone, and walked in the direction she pointed me in, not even bothering to smile or anything.

I ended up outside the door of a large room, in which a boy and girl were watching MTV.

They were both pretty attractive.

It was a shame they were going to be freaks.

"Um, hey," I greeted them awkwardly. "I'm Ally," I added, as they turned around to look at me.

"Gee golly, Ally, we've heard so much about you!" The girl said, grinning.

Oh dear God.

"Really?" I muttered, coming in and sitting on a beanbag.

"Yeah!" The guy said, his enthusiasm irritating me.

"I'm Trish," The girl said with a grin, extending her arm for me to shake.

"And I'm Trent," The guy said, at the same time, so I was shaking both of their hands at once.

"Wanna play a game? Monopoly, maybe?" Trent suggested, his enthusiasm growing by the minute.

I decided not to tell them about my aggressive nature when playing board games like Monopoly. I had literally never finished a game because a, it became obvious I was going to lose and I would tip the board over, or b, I would get convinced that the other person wasn't playing by the rules and tip the board over.

"Sure." I agreed, smiling.

As soon as Trent left the room to find the board game, Trish rolled her eyes. "Excuse my brother. He's kind of obsessed with Monopoly, even though he can't play for shit."

I stared at her, wide-eyed.

The girl that greeted me with the words 'gee golly' was now swearing?

She saw my expression and laughed. "I have to keep up with the whole good-girl front, ya know? But I wasn't kidding when I said I've heard about you - and I kind of like you already. You got expelled, right?"

"Twice." I confirmed.

"Nice," She said, giving me knucks.

"The thing is, I need a new partner in crime, and I'm thinking you could be her. You in?"

I sighed in relief at the first good thing that had happened to me since I got to this horrible place.

"Hells to the yes." She nodded, smiling.

"Want a beer?" She asked, turning around and rummaging through the mini-fridge."

"You're allowed to have beer?"

"Nope."

"I thought you were trying to keep up the good-girl disguise in front of your brother?"

"So?"

"So it's gonna be pretty hard to do that if we're drinking fucking beer." I told her, exasperated. She rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid and the through me a juice box.

I raised my eyebrows.

"There's a straw," She hinted, and I sighed and stuck the straw into it, sipping.

The juice box was full of beer.

I stared at her, and she shrugged. "I know a guy." She said simply.

"Trish," I said, taking a long sip out of the juice box. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

The next day, Trish and I were at this coffee shop, making fun of what various people were wearing or doing.

"I believe you actually have to have an ass to wear leggings," Trish muttered to a girl that was wearing tons of makeup, sitting at a table not so far away from us.

The girl flipped her off, and I giggled. "You're terrible," I told her. "They're gonna kick us out of here if you don't shut up-" I paused mid-sentence.

I stared at the door, where he had just walked in.

Tall, tanned, an incredibly sexy mess of blond hair. Muscles that rippled every time his hands moved. Pink, plump, lickable lips, hazel eyes, and a smile that made you need to have to change your panties because of the saturation. He was dressed in sneakers, grey jeans and a red button-down shirt.

Hot _damn_.

"Trish," I gasped, grabbing her arm. "Who... is that?" I asked, looking towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

She looked up and smirked when she saw who I was talking about.

"That's Austin Moon."

* * *

**Shower me in your reviews.**

**'K, that just sounded weird.**

**But really.**

**Review.**

**Also - reviews saying 'omg update!'are awesome, but what I love to hear is what _you_ actually _thought_ about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Want**

* * *

"Trish," I gasped, grabbing her arm. "Who... is that?" I asked, looking towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

She looked up and smirked when she saw who I was talking about.

"That's Austin Moon."

Austin Moon.

Even his name was sexy.

"Is he single?" I asked without hesitating. I knew my asking would probably be in vain. A guy like him would almost definitely be taken.

"Yep."

I tried my best not to beak into a touchdown dance or something.

"You're fucking with me. Right?"

"Nope, he's single."

"Who's the guy beside him?" I asked.

"His best-friend, Dez."

"And you know the both of them?"

"Yep. I can introduce you two if you said, starting to walk over to the two guys who had just sat down at a table.

I yanked her back into her seat.

"You cannot just introduce me to the sexiest piece of ass I have ever seen when I haven't even taken any precautions to make sure I look perfect. I mean, I didn't even condition my hair this morning!" I held up a lock of hair to her face. "It's lacking in volume!"

She blinked. "Your call."

I sighed, and turned back to look at Austin. "Just tell me everything you know about him while I undress him with my eyes."

"Well, his parents are these two rich, snobby, starry socialites who have been training him in things like etiquette and shit since he was, like, three." I heard Trish scoff, and she probably rolled her eyes, too. I wasn't sure. I was busy mentally unbuttoning Austin's shirt.

"He's super-smart, too, and I'm pretty sure he's never actually been with a girl before. You're going to start Marino High, right?"

"Yeah..." He was just so dreamy.

"He takes AP everything. Do you?" I loved this girl. So full of information.

"Most things." I was a smart fucker. "Except Math."

"I bet he'd be willing to tutor you."

I shivered in anticipation at the thought.

"So could you set us up?" She shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. I know him pretty well, and I'm in some of his classes, so I bet I could get him to notice you, somehow."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"And Cassidy Erickson's having a party tonight. I'll bring you and, chances are, he'll be there."

I grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

When I was wearing a dress that _just _covered my panties, and enough makeup that I could wear without looking like a whore, I turned to Trish, who was sitting on my bed.

"How do I look?"

She smiled. "Perfect. Now can we go?" I sighed, and grabbed my clutch, and peeked at myself one more time in the mirror.

"Yeah, lets go." I sighed. Trish had finished getting ready almost a full hour before me. Only because I needed to make sure I was absolutely flawless.

I wasn't usually this vain, but this was the first time Austin was going to see me, so a certain amount of vanity was allowed, okay?!

I called out that I was leaving to Candy and Lester, and ran downstairs before she could see what I was wearing. I didn't need a screaming match.

When we were in Trish's car, I turned on the radio and started listening to the top 40 shit that was playing. It was playing Ke$sha, naturally.

"You have terrible taste." Trish commented, shaking her head.

"Hey, if you claim not to like any shitty pop music at all, then you are fucking lying to yourself."

Trish laughed. "True."

When we got to Cassidy's house, there was a girl puking in the bushes, and two definitely wasted girls were pulling down the straps of their dresses and flashing people driving by.

Ah, high school parties.

As soon as we were out of the car, I grabbed Trish's hand. "Where is he?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would ya chill? We just got here." She looked over into the distance. "Hey, there's Dez."

She opened her mouth to call him over, and I put my hand over her mouth. "No! You're gonna make me seem desperate!"

She licked my hand until I pulled it away from her mouth, then glared. "You _are _desperate."

"No need to announce it, geez."

She sighed, and took my hand, pulling me into the house, smiling at various people that I did not know as she walked through the house.

Eventually, we were in the kitchen, and she got us both beers, and Trish started to talk to a pretty girl with dark, curly hair.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" A deep voice asked.

I looked up from under my lashed, smiling coyly. I couldn't help it. I was a natural flirt. And anyway, I liked this guy already, since he called me Ally instead of Allyson. "Guilty."

"I've heard so much about you," I realized that this was Austin's friend, Dez.

"So Candy's told you about me?"

"Yeah, kinda." Before I could reply, Austin showed up behind him, and he smiled at me.

I swear, I fucking turned to mush right then.

Trish turned away from the girl he was talking to, and saw what was happening. "Hey, Austin," She greeted him. "This is Ally - she just moved here form New York, and she's starting Marino High on Monday."

Austin held his hand out for me to shake and I nearly died.

"I'm Austin." He said, smiling a little, and I just wanted to mount him.

I smiled, trying not to freak out. "I'm Ally." I said, then felt stupid because Trish had already told him that.

Ohmygah, his face, his voice, his everything. Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

**AustinsPOV**

"Candy's told me a lot about you."I told Ally. Ever since Trish had introduced us about an hour ago, we'd been talking non-stop.

When I first met her, I had just been speechless.

I had been glad that Trish had started speaking, because I couldn't think of anything to say.

Ally was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her dark brown hair was framing her face, that had big, doe eyes and very long lashes. Her lips were full ands curved into a small, inviting smile.

I felt my eyes trailing down, past her neck, and I stopped myself when I realized that it was my turn to speak. "I'm Austin," I said, extending my hand for her to shake.

Her hand was soft, and warm. I saw her smile coyly then, and tell me that her name was Ally.

Back in the present moment, we were in a small group, Ally, Dez, Trish and I.

"So, I think we should all get to know Ally." Trish announced, smiling like it was the best idea she had ever come up with.

"Sure," Dez said, then fixed Ally with an intense stare. "Do you have any piercings?"

I thought this was kind of a weird question, but Ally just laughed and shrugged.

"I have six,"

Six? Where would they even be?

"Where?" I blurted out loud before I could stop myself. Ally winked at me, making me blush sort of, and then she and Trish both laughed.

"No where too dirty. Two on each ear, one in my bellybutton, and one on my eyebrow."

"Show me?" Trish suggested, and Ally surprised me by lifting her dress until it was above her navel.

Her panties were white, and plain, and cotton, and they reminded me of innocence, which made me smile a little, because Ally was not what I would call innocent. There was a little dark blue jewel in her belly button, but I found myself staring at her legs, and imagining them wrapped around my waist while I-

"You like it?" Ally asked me, pulling her dress back down, and causing me to jerk my head upwards again so I was looking at her face.

"Yeah," I managed to say, feeling like a terrible person. I couldn't even look at her legs without thinking about her that way.

"So you're starting Marino High?" Dez asked Ally.

"Yeah, I am." Ally said, smiling and raising the beer bottle she was holding to her lips.

"You'll need a ride, right?" Trish asked her. Ally nodded.

"I will," Then she looked at me. "Do you have a car?"

I nodded. "I do. I could pick you up at half-seven?" I suggested, feeling more excited than I maybe should. Ally probably just wanted to be friends.

"Sounds good," She said, grinning, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was just so cute.

* * *

**I loved your reviews for the first chapter.**

**And I also noticed that some of you reviewed with 'omg update' just to piss me off.**

**Well, I guess I kind of set myself up for that one :L**

**Who's POV do you prefer? Austin or Ally's?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Than****ks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Want**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"_ALLY!_"

Holy fucking shit, was she trying to deafen me?

"_ALLY, GET OUT OF BED, ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL._"

I buried my head under the duvet. Son of a motherfucker. Did she think I had forgotten?

I then heard silence, and I was glad that Candy'd given it a rest. For now.

I felt myself falling asleep again, trying to go back to a dream that had involved me and Austin and a compromising _Twister _position.

Don't you raise your eyebrows at me, I'll take any sort of action I can get with Austin, even if it's in a dream.

I was then mercilessly awoken by my blankets being pulled off of me.

My eyes shot open, and when I saw Candy glaring at me, I let out a sound very close to a snarl.

"What the hell is with you?!" I screeched, sitting up. I was not a morning person.

"I _told _you to get up-"

"Yeah, I heard you the _first _eighty times, so you can either leave through the door or the window-"

I stopped mid-sentence, possibly choking.

I _wished _I was choking.

I wanted to die.

Why? I had spotted Austin, standing at my bedroom door, looking amused, and sexy, and holy shit.

Here I was, after _just waking up_, _AND _screaming, and I had the immense misfortune for him to be there, watching.

I was so shell-shocked that it took me a while to even question _why _Austin was here, in my room, before I remembered that he was mean to be bringing me to school.

I looked at Candy. "Out." I ordered, glaring.

The Bitch Troll had a small smile on her face, and it was obvious that she was laughing at me, but it seemed like it was in her face's best interest if she left, so she did, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, knowing I looked terrible. "You know, you didn't have to come into my _room_," I told Austin, climbing out of bed. I didn't know why I was being so snippy with him.

"Yeah, but Candy suggested it,"

"Of course." I sighed. "Any other time, she'd lose her shit over the thought of a male species in my room, but as long as I get humiliated in the process, why not?"

"He laughed, and I took the moment to look at him. He was wearing a black beanie, a necklace that had something resembling a guitar pick dangling down from it, a light, grey, long-sleeve tee, sneakers, and jeans that made his ass look edible.

Mmm.

"I'm sure Candy doesn't mean to upset you."

"You don't know her."

"Do you?"

I shrug. "It's too early in the morning for a 'get-to-know-your-evil-stepmother' convo," I tell him.

"Early? Ally, we're already late for school"

I groan. "Are you _always _such a goody-goody?" I tease, biting my lip. Like I said, flirting is second-nature. But then I remember that I literally just got out of bed, and probably look like shit in pajamas. Well, shorts and a tee, but you get it.

"Are always so naughty?" He countered, raising an eyebrow, and at the mention of the word _naughty _from Austin, my mind immediately sends down a mental-image of Austin taking me over his knee, and I'm glad I'm going to be changing into another pair of underwear soon.

Austin obviously is oblivious to the effect he has on me, and, when I don't answer his question, he sits on my bed.

"I'm gonna go shower," I told him, holding back a _do you wanna join me? _since I didn't want to freak him out or anything.

"I'll wait," He replied, turning in my bed. "Your bed is amazing. So soft," He moans, and I decide that I might have to spend a little extra time with my friend, the shower-head.

After I had washed my hair, shaved my legs, and done some... other things, I pulled on a fresh bra - dark blue - and the matching panties.

I heard my phone buzz then, and I checked the screen.

**Is Austin there yet? -T**

I smiled a little, then hit 'reply'.

**He's on my bed at the moment. -A**

She replies withing seconds.

**Already? Damn, whatta slut. -T**

I roll my eyes. **  
**

**I was kidding. -A**

**Better be, you'****re already late! Get the fuck to school! -T**

**Be there soon. -A**

She didn't text back, so I looked in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

I ended up leaving it down, with it slightly wavy.

I had no idea what to wear, and started to walk towards my bedroom, to my closet, and then froze.

Austin was in there.

After some speculation, I decided I didn't really care. I mean, it wasn't like I was throwing myself at him, right?

I walked into my bedroom, then towards my closet, pretending not to notice him, when really, I was freaking the fuck out.

It wasn't like me to be this insecure, but now I was.

My fears kind of just melted away when I heard a low whistle from behind me.

"Shut up," I muttered, opening the huge closet.

I sighed, resting my weight onto my left hip, scanning through different outfits.

"Austin, I can actually _feel _you staring at me," I told him, still not turning around.

When he answered, he sounded embarrassed. "It's not all my fault. Is this how you welcome all guests?"

"No. I'm not a slut," I said, even though I was kind of acting like one at the moment.

"I didn't mean that," He said almost immediately. I smiled a little. He was so sweet.

"I know," I said, turning around to wink at him.

I then pulled out a pair of denim shorts, and a loose, over-sized tee, which was designer but didn't look like it was, and my black Gucci flats, trying them all on.

"How do I look?" I asked when I was dressed. He frowned. I started to panic.

"The shorts are kind of..."

"Cute?" I suggested, turning in a circle.

"Revealing," He corrected.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," He said quickly. "It's just..."

"Just...?" I prompted, folding my arms. I was secretly ecstatic that Austin was getting all protective over me, but I wasn't about to show it.

"Look," He sighed, sitting up on my bed. "Marino High is full of douche bags, who have hooked up with nearly every girl at school, and they'll see you as fresh meat, and easy target. So you need to cover up. Okay?"

I nodded, shocked by his sudden change in mood. "Okay."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Allyson Dawson, Austin Moon, you're both late." I heard our History teacher say as we both walked into class. She was right, we were both nearly fifteen minutes late. But did she just call Ally, Allyson?

"It's Ally," Ally corrected Mr Smith with a cold look.

Mr Smith raised his eyebrows. "Your mother-"

"_Step-_mother," Ally corrected him again, with an even colder look.

"Your _step-mother_ told us that your name was Allyson."

I missed the rest of their conversation, because just then I noticed all of the guys in the class staring at her with undisguised lust in their eyes. Even though Ally had eventually decided to play it safe with leggings and tee.

I swear, I saw some guys actually craning their necks to get a look at her backside.

I moved myself as subtly as I could, so I was standing behind Ally, and got some dirty looks from pretty much every guy there.

I didn't know why I was being so protective.

Ally wasn't my girlfriend or anything.

But she was my friend.

And you could be protective over a friend, right?

Right.

"And how do _you _explain yourself, Mr Moon?" Mr Smith asked me.

"I was her ride to school today," I explained.

"Oh. So you know each other?"

"Kind of," I said, and the dirty looks I was getting just got worse.

"So you'll be able to show her around, since she's new here."

Ally grinned, answering for me. "Sure, that sounds great,"

Mr Smith nodded, and told us both to sit down. Ally sat in the empty seat beside me.

"What have you got next?" I asked Ally in a whisper, when Mr Smith wasn't looking.

She reached down and rummaged in her backpack, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper, then groaned loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "Ugh, Gym," She sighed.

I snickered. "You don't like Gym?"

"I'm not the sporty type."

I smiled a little at that.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

When the bell went, I gave Austin a small smile, and then saw Trish gesturing frantically for me to come over to her, so I told Austin to give me a sec,and then went out to meet her in the hallway.

"Hand me your schedule," She told me, holding her hand out.

I gave it to her, and she grinned. "Ok, it looks like we have 1st, 4th, 5th and 6th period together. YAY! Ew, you're taking P.E. as an elective for 2nd period? Ew. Switch out of that. The coach is a total perv, who will look up your shorts anytime he gets the chance. Switch to study hall with me. We can go at lunch and do that."

"Ok, sounds good."

Throughout the day I saw lots of people from the party who remembered me, but I didn't really remember any of them. Austin seemed surprised that I already knew so many people, and I explained that I was usually a people-person. I asked him why he didn't know some of the people I did, and he shyly replied that he never really went to parties, apart form the one we had been at two days ago.

At lunch we parted ways because Austin had plans with student council and I had plans with a snack and Trish to change classes.

During my last period, which was study hall with Trish, we sat in the back of the library and discussed plans on how I could seduce Austin.

"Frankly I think you should just invite him over to study for a test and wait till he sits down somewhere, then rip his pants off and ride him like a stallion," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Trish, I can't rape him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Is it really rape, if the victim cums? I've always wondered that." Trish asked thoughtfully.

"I think you actually be more perverted than I am," I scoffed.

"Doubt it, Dawson. But your definitely the only person around here I feel comfortable with talking about my perviness. You inspire me."

"Awh, thank you. I try."

We laughed then she leaned back and groaned.

"Gah, I've been trying to seduce Elliot, since I found out what sex was. I remember, it was right after my first like, actual sex ed class, in 6th grade and all I wanted was for him to take my virginity. And I've tried everything." She pretended to sob.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"One. Cassidy Johnson. She was some bitch who stormed in here and acted like some little saint but really was a slut. She fucked half the football team and when Elliot found out, he dumped her and came and talked to me about it. I mean it was great, but I cried after. I'm _that _girl. The one who watches the guy she's in love with date the Cassidy Johnson's of the world, while he comes to me for advice." She sighed.

I felt for her, we'd all been there.

"You're really in love with him?" I'd never been in actual love.

"Unfortunately," She sighed.

I patted her arm, and she shrugged. "No biggie. I'll get over it. Now back to you," She looked at me, thinking. "D'you have a necklace or something?"

I looked at her, confused. "No... Why?"

She reached in her little purse and pulled out a long, silver chain with a cute little heart-shaped pendant.

"Next time you see Austin, ask him to help you put this on," She explained.

"But why-?"

"Don't ask."

"But won't he just ask why I can't put it on myself?"

"Trust me, sweetie, he'll jump at it. And, in the less that 1% chance that he doesn't, just tell him that you're having a problem with the clasp, or your hands are slippery or something like that."

I nodded, taking the necklace from her.

* * *

Before the last period, I noticed Austin by the drinks machine.

I remembered the necklace Trish had given me, and I was really skeptical about asked him to help me put it on.

But I remembered that if it could help me with my plan of seduction, then why the hell not?

"Hey," I greeted him, smiling. He looked up, smiling as well when he saw me.

"Hi,"

I fumbled in my bag for the necklace. "Could you help me with this? I tried to put it on earlier, but I couldn't get the clasp undone."

He nodded, and took the necklace in his hands, moving to stand behind me.

He was so much taller than me, but I could still feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, when he bent so he could wear the necklace for me.

His fingers kept grazing the sides of my neck and throat as he adjusted the clasp, and I tried to contain the shivers that passed through me. His hands looked so strong. And his fingers were so long and lean and I could only imagine what they could do. Mmm. I wondered if he could feel the sexual tension. I thanked Trish a million times over in my head.

"And there you have it," he rested the necklace between my boobs, and in doing so, lightly brushed his fingers against my breast. I shivered and felt my nips stand at attention while he jerked his hand away as if he had been burned. "Um yeah, sorry, heh…" he mumbled standing back, blushing big. Delightful.

"Thank you kind sir," I said pretending to curtsy.

"Of course, my lady," He said, smiling.

I smiled at him innocently.

He had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**Review, pwease!**

**And tell me your favorite part, too.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Want**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_AllyAllyAllyAlly._

That's all I can think about.

She's like a mantra.

A constant fucking mantra in my head.

She's all I can think about, and the strange thing is, I don't even care.

I _like _thinking about her.

But more often than not, my thoughts aren't so innocent, and then I feel bad.

We have every single class together but two.

She sits next to me in all of them, and it's freaking amazing.

Everything about her. The way she looks, the way she acts, just... everything.

But the not-so-innocent thoughts are increasing everyday, until I'm totally spaced out in class, fantasizing.

I remembered yesterday, when she'd asked me to help me with her necklace, and I'd accidentally touched her breast.

She didn't say anything about it. She just kind of shivered, and thanked me.

That shiver fucking haunted me.

What did it mean?

Was it a shiver of lust?

Not likely.

A shiver of terror?

Probably.

Gah.

But no matter how bad I felt about it, I couldn't stop thinking about it. What would have happened if maybe no-one was around, and we were at anywhere other than school, and _somehow_, Ally wanted me, too.

I couldn't stop thinking about her body.

Oh God, her body.

So beautiful, and toned and perfect.

God, I was messed up.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Trish," I whined, lying on my bed.

I had invited her over after school.

"What?" She asked, picking the pepperoni off of a slice of pizza.

I groaned, and rolled over onto my stomach, "You _know _what."

"Oh," She said, understanding. "Austin, right?"

I clapped in that slow way you do when someone finally understands the obvious. "Duh."

She rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the pizza. "Don't get snippy with me. How did the necklace-thing go?"

"Fan-fucking-_tastic_, and now I'm in a state of constant fucking need, and I hate it."

"You can get Dallas to help you," She said, snickering. I rolled my eyes.

Dallas had placed his hand on my thigh during Politics, one of the two classes I had that Austin wasn't in, and after I had politely told him that he could go fuck himself, he just squeezed my thigh gently, winked, and then looked away.

Douche.

To say I was really fucking creeped out would be an under-statement.

"I'm serious." I told Trish, folding my arms and sitting up.

"Okay, okay," She sighed, flinging her unfinished pizza slice back into the box.

I sat up, waiting eagerly for her advice.

"So, obviously you know that he's not gonna make the first move," She said, and I nodded because that _was _pretty obvious

"Yeah, I know,"

"So you need to. You could just-"

"I'm not going to molest him!" I told her, because I knew that that was what she was about to suggest.

"Okay, okay! Just invite him over to tutor you in Math - tell him it's the only subject you don't take an advanced class in - his heart will melt for you, and he'll say yes, and come over, and _BAM- _You're fucking like rabbits,"

"Like rabbits?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you get what I meant?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then don't be a bitch about it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll invite him over tommorow." I said, rubbing my hands together like the villains do in movies.

Trish was watching me. "But try to to freak him out too much," She said cautiously.

"What's your definition of too much?" I asked, relaxing a little now that I knew that I was one step closer to getting Austin's dick out the the confines of his jeans.

"Like... Well, try not to jump on him or anything. Play hard to get, to make sure he wants you as much as you want him."

I nodded, taking all of this into consideration as Trish gave me tips on how to act when he was around tommorow. Most of the things she said were things I would've done anyway, but it was nice to have someone helping me all the same.

After about five minutes of Trish talking, I collapsed onto the bed. "Okay, okay, I get it," I sighed, switching on my T.V. "Let's chill now, okay?" I looked under my bed where I kept all of my DVDs. There were none.

"Candy!" I yelled, marching over to open my bedroom door.

No reply.

_"Candy!"_

Nothing.

_"Caaaaaaaaannddyyyyyyyy"_

She appeared then. "Yes, Allyson?"

Son of a...

"Where the fuck are my DVDs?"

"You're supposed to be doing homework, Allyson."

"It's my first fucking day at school! I have no homework!"

Jesus.

She gave me a big, fake smile. "Alright, then. They're downstairs, in the den." I walked off to get them. Knowing her, she'd probably thrown my _Inbetweeners _away because it was "inappropriate" or some shit. Gah.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

On Wednesday morning when I woke up and I was determined to find out more about the mystery of Ally. I mean, we were friends, so I should be able to ask her general getting to know you questions. Right? Right.

I went through the tedious motions of getting ready for school. While trying to tame my hair, I Thought about what had happened with her necklace yesterday send wondered if it might happen again. But then I sadly realised that due probably wouldn't ask me again since I'd freaked her out my touching her in wrong places yesterday.

* * *

When I got to school, Ally, Dez and Trish were seated at a table. Trish was braiding Ally's hair, and Alltsmiled at me as I walked over and I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that we still seemed to be friends.

"Morning, ladies," I greeted while taking my seat. "Dez,"

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Austin, would you be able to help me with my necklace again? I think you're the only one who actually knows how to do it... The clasp is kind of tricky," Ally asked, blinking her big doe eyes at me.

"Of course. I'll do it after Trish finishes."

"All done," Trish proclaimed.

Oh God. I was nervous. I wanted to help her again but if i accidentally touched her there again... it was so wrong and I felt dirty afterward.

"Ok," I stood behind Ally and she let her head lightly rest against the top of my stomach.

"I am so sleepy," she moaned loudly and the sound did things to me.

"Why?" I asked before I even thought about it. She probably didn't want to explain why she was tired to me.

"I couldn't sleep," she closed her eyes. Her eyelashes were so long. I finished clasping her necklace as slow as I could, to prolong feeling her touching me.

She then sighed very loudly and since she was sitting and I was standing and her head was near a personal area of mine, it made me stiffen a little.

"I'm sorry," and crap. I touched her breast again completely unconsciously. I saw her do a little shiver and I backed away as if she had burned me. It was probably a shiver of terror.

I was about to apologize again for acting like a weirdo when Mr. Ikener stumbled in as the bell rang. After homeroom, I walked with Ally to history and as soon as we got in there she put her head down on our table and I think she might have actually fallen asleep. Her head jerked up when the substitute came in the classroom.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mrs. Annalin. Mr. Smith is sick, so I'll be filling in for him today. Today you are supposed to get to know your partner in the class and find out about their historical story, but most importantly have fun," the young woman spoke in an overly-excited and enthusiastic voice that made Ally giggle, therefore making me laugh. Luckily, she didn't see us and we didn't get in trouble.

I could barely believe my luck though. An entire period solely dedicated to letting me get to know Ally. Alright!

"So, Ally, why exactly did you move here?" I asked, and then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No of course not. Um, well Lester, my dad, suggested I move over here from New York so him, me and the bitc- um, Candy could be one big happy family,"

I could tell she was a bit bitter about the experience.

"That must really stink. Having to start over new, in the middle of high school," I said sympathetically, "I've lived here my whole life."

"Well shit happens ya know? No use whining about it," she shrugged. This was one of the few times I had heard Ally cuss, and it turned me on in ways you wouldn't believe.

I asked another question.

"Were you sad about moving here?" I really wanted to know, to see behind her sarcastic exterior and get to know the sensitive side of her. I could be a sensitive guy if Ally wanted me to.

She shrugged again. "I mean, it sucked leaving my friends and coming to a place where nobody knew me, but change is good and it builds character. And I definitely need more character," she winked still putting on an exterior.

"So, who _is _Austin Moon?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin.

"Um…well…um…" Dammit, pull yourself together Moon. Its simple. Who am I?

"Well isn't that intriguing?" Ally asked with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I hate questions like that.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Not a lot. I'm pretty bored the majority of the time actually. I like hanging out with friends. What about you?"

"Well, I like playing the piano and guitar, and I'm into singing, and just music in general. I play soccer and like to swim. I also am in student council and I'm considering doing debate next year."

Well, aren't I cool? She'll definitely wanna hang out with me now.

"Ugh don't do debate! Its so awful!"

"When did you do debate?" I had a lot of trouble picturing her in a pantsuit, actually caring enough to do the research and all that.

"At my behavioral correction school. It was sooo awful. There was so much work and all the coaches are mean and its nerve-racking and just a horrible experience all around," she groaned.

"Why were you at a behavioral correction school?" I blurted out.

Why wasn't I born with a brain?

"Oh, just stupid stuff. I just have this thing where I need to break rules."

I wasn't going to pry for any more information.

"Were your parents mad?"

Actually I was. She probably thinks I'm nosy little shit.

"Um, sort of. My dad was actually kinda chill about it, I got my phone taken away for a week and that was the extent of his punishment. It was the bi- Candy who freaked. They got back from their honeymoon and I had that news for them and she flipped. She went batshit crazy and took away all electronics and communications with my friends, and that's the main reason why I still don't have a car and I turn 17 next month. Candy's a control freak," she sighed. I stifled a laugh as Ally seemed to have to keep reminding herself of Candy's actual name.

"That sucks,"I said.

"Yeah, its whatever. So, tell me about you. What's the worst trouble you've gotten in?"

Well, it will be with you, if I don't stop imagining you naked and on top of me, thought.

"Um one time I stole a candy bar from the store when I was like 6," I said racking my brain. I never really got in trouble. I didn't go out enough to get in trouble.

She laughed and I smiled. "Aw wittle bandit Austin."

I blushed like a little girl. Goodness, I needed help.

"So have you made many friends here?" I asked.

"For sure. Trish is my spirit animal and you're really chill, too, and Dez is awesome,"

I smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty great, too," I tried not to be a girl and over think the fact that I was just 'chill' while Dez was awesome. I couldn't handle it if Ally ended up with Dez instead if me. Or anyone else, in fact.

"So, are you doing anything after school today?" she wondered, setting my heart beating faster than is healthy

"Um...no, why?"

"I'm having problems with Math, and I hear you take AP everything... Would you be able to tutor me?

"Yeah, off course. At yours?"

she nodded at the same time that the bell rang. "Mm-hmm. Here," she took a pen out of her backpack and wrote her number along the side of my pointer finger, holding my hand by the wrist to keep it steady. I couldn't get over how soft and warm her hands were and how good they'd feel, touching other parts of my body.

"Ok great." I said when she was done trying not to look as aroused as I felt. She handed me the pen and helps her arm up, and I held her by the wrist, too and started to write on her forearm,"

She smiled when I was done and slung her backpack over one shoulder. "See you later tonight," she called as she left, and I could feel the envious glares of this Dallas guy and most of the male population of our class on me.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**you know what would make me update sooner? **

**If you'd take a few seconds to copy-and-paste your favourite part of this chapter into the review box.**

**thanks for your readership!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Want**

* * *

"So when's he supposed to get here?" I talked to Trish on Skype while I changed out of my school clothes into something more casual.

"Around 4-ish." I told her, my excitement seeping into my voice.

'Cause I was excited.

"What're you gonna wear?"

I picked an outfit out of my closet, that consisted of a floral dress and a sleeveless denim waistcoat.

"How about this?" I asked, holding it up to my laptop so she could see.

She nodded in approval. "Good choice."

I smiled.

Around five past four, I heard a knock on my door.

Thankfully I had gotten dressed, so I shut my laptop, and rushed downstairs rto get the door before Candy could.

She beat me there anyway.

Candy opened the door, and Austin was leaning against the door-frame, in the same clothes he'd worn to school.

_Holy hot._

"Hello, Mrs Dawson," he greeted Candy politely.

I grit my teeth. It was so horrible hearing people call Candy, Mrs Dawson.

"Hi, Austin. What brings you here?"

"He's here to see me." I told her, elbowing her out of the way.

Candy pretended like she hadn't heard me, and waited for Austin to answer.

"I'm here to help Ally study," he explained.

Candy looked at me. "You want to _study_?"

I shook my head at her, and took Austin by the hand, marching him upstairs.

"Ally!" Candy called after me. "I'd feel more comfortable if you'd study downstairs!-"

I didn't hear anything else she said, because I was in my room.

Austin sat on my bed, looking at me.

"What?" I muttered.

"You're so mean to her," He said.

I gasped. "_I'm _mean to _her_? It's the other way around!"

Austin shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He stood up and went to pick up my backpack, which was on my desk. He opened it and pulled out my Math book.

I groaned internally, but went to go sit on my bed and wait for the studying to begin.

Austin sat next to me, and opened the book.

He flicked through the pages, and my eyes were fixed on his fingers. They were sooo long. The things they could do with just a bit of practice...

We actually started working on the math and I was disappointed. I was getting really horny watching Austin move in general. Everything he did just oozed untapped potential. I bet he was big. He was really tall so these things have to even out.

We sat shoulder to shoulder, and Austin patiently explained things to me again and again...

After about and hour, my head slumped against his shoulder.

"I'm tired, Austin," I moaned, wrapping an arm around his waist. "My brain hurts. Can we stop now?"

He nodded. "That's okay. We can continue tommorow,"

He smelt good. Like, really good.

So I told him.

"Austin... you smell really good."

I heard him laugh. "Thanks,"

"Thanks for helping me with math..." I muttered, and my lips were very close to his neck, so I felt him stiffen a little, but then relax.

"Y-you're welcome,"

I smiled against his neck. "And for being so understanding..."

His breathing became a little heavier, and that's when I decided to go in for the kill.

I kissed his neck, and I heard him moan loudly.

I moved my lips upwards, along his jaw, and he grabbed my chin, and kissed me full on the lips.

His lips parted mine, and he traced my lips with his tongue

I gasped, kind of surprised. He never usually took control like that, but to be honest, I really liked it.

I heard a knock on the door suddenly, and I jumped apart from him. I had experience with this kind of thing, and I was used to being cock-blocked.

Candy stormed in, and I looked at her expectantly.

"Can I _help _you?" I nearly growled.

Candy smiled one huge, fake smile. "I just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner."

"That's a huge fucking lie, and you know it. You just wanted to check to make sure that I hadn't jumped him," I said, gesturing over to Austin.

Candy's fake smile faded. "I won't tolerate that kind of language in my home, young lady-"

"Then I'll leave!" I said, standing up, and walking out of my room.

Austin followed soon after.

"Allyson Dawson, don't you dare leave this h-" I slammed my bedroom door in her face.

"Drive me to Trish's?" I asked Austin, walking down the stairs.

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Austin'sPOV**

I had no clue what to do at this point.

I mean, yeah, Ally and I had kissed, but afterwards, she had completely disregarded it.

Maybe it was because she was pissed after her fight with Candy, but...

Gah, I didn't know.

I was in my room, confused, and horny.

God, I was so horny.

That kiss... Oh, gah, it did things to me.

Ally obviously knew what she was doing, and the fact that I didn't made me kind of nervous.

I'd never been with a girl before.

And Ally made no secret of the fact that she was... experienced, ya know?

But maybe I shouldn't have kissed her?

Was that not what she wanted?

I rolled over on to my stomach, and tried to stop thinking so much

My phone buzed, and I held it to my face toread the text.

**You're coming over tommorow, right? -Alls.**

Well, at least I knew I hadn't scared her away.

I typed out **Yeah **and sent it before I could stop myself._  
_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**


End file.
